In recent times, there has been an increase in using nodes and/or other computers in ways that involve connection with other nodes and/or other computers.
For example, many individuals have come to prefer gaming that involves connection among nodes and/or other computers over other forms of gaming. As another example, many individuals have come to prefer communications that involve connection among nodes and/or other computers over other forms of communications.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies applicable, for instance, in such use of nodes and/or other computers.